


The Twelve Days of Sherlock

by ConsultingTribble



Series: Sherlock Music [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Episode references, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTribble/pseuds/ConsultingTribble
Summary: On the first day of Christmas, John Watson gave to meA bullet in a cabbie...Or how "The Twelve Days of Christmas" would go if John and Sherlock wrote it about each other. Each line refers to one of the twelve episodes in order (skipping TAB only because it messes up the count) from ASIP to TFP. Enjoy!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Sherlock Music [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930738
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a soundtrack to follow along as you read, look up "The Twelve Days of Christmas Karaoke" on YouTube. Here's one: https://youtu.be/kH8WuUdFyX0
> 
> As usual, I intend this as a deep platonic friendship, but feel free to read with whatever goggles make you happy.

On the first day of Christmas, John Watson gave to me  
A bullet in a cabbie.

On the second day of Christmas, John Watson gave to me  
Two cypher codes, and  
A bullet in a cabbie.

On the third day of Christmas, John Watson gave to me  
Three bomb vests,  
Two cypher codes, and  
A bullet in a cabbie.

On the fourth day of Christmas, John Watson gave to me  
Four fire alarms,  
Three bomb vests,  
Two cypher codes, and  
A bullet in a cabbie.

On the fifth day of Christmas, John Watson gave to me  
Five demon hounds,  
Four fire alarms,  
Three bomb vests,  
Two cypher codes, and  
A bullet in a cabbie.

On the sixth day of Christmas, John Watson gave to me  
Six hearts a-breaking,  
Five demon hounds,  
Four fire alarms,  
Three bomb vests,  
Two cypher codes, and  
A bullet in a cabbie.

On the seventh day of Christmas, John Watson gave to me  
Seven fists a-flying,  
Six hearts a-breaking,  
Five demon hounds,  
Four fire alarms,  
Three bomb vests,  
Two cypher codes, and  
A bullet in a cabbie.

On the eighth day of Christmas, John Watson gave to me  
Eight songs a-waltzing,  
Seven fists a-flying,  
Six hearts a-breaking,  
Five demon hounds,  
Four fire alarms,  
Three bomb vests,  
Two cypher codes, and  
A bullet in a cabbie.

On the ninth day of Christmas, John Watson gave to me  
Nine final handshakes,  
Eight songs a-waltzing,  
Seven fists a-flying,  
Six hearts a-breaking,  
Five demon hounds,  
Four fire alarms,  
Three bomb vests,  
Two cypher codes, and  
A bullet in a cabbie.

On the tenth day of Christmas, John Watson gave to me  
Ten busts a-smashing,  
Nine final handshakes,  
Eight songs a-waltzing,  
Seven fists a-flying,  
Six hearts a-breaking,  
Five demon hounds,  
Four fire alarms,  
Three bomb vests,  
Two cypher codes, and  
A bullet in a cabbie.

On the eleventh day of Christmas, John Watson gave to me  
Eleven savior moments,  
Ten busts a-smashing,  
Nine final handshakes,  
Eight songs a-waltzing,  
Seven fists a-flying,  
Six hearts a-breaking,  
Five demon hounds,  
Four fire alarms,  
Three bomb vests,  
Two cypher codes, and  
A bullet in a cabbie.

On the twelfth day of Christmas, John Watson gave to me  
Twelve lives rebuilding,  
Eleven savior moments,  
Ten busts a-smashing,  
Nine final handshakes,  
Eight songs a-waltzing,  
Seven fists a-flying,  
Six hearts a-breaking,  
Five demon hounds,  
Four fire alarms,  
Three bomb vests,  
Two cypher codes, and  
A bullet in a cabbie.


	2. John

On the first day of Christmas, my Sherlock gave to me  
A new life at 221B. 

On the second day of Christmas, my Sherlock gave to me  
Two ruined dates, and  
A new life at 221B.

On the third day of Christmas, my Sherlock gave to me  
Three near deaths,  
Two ruined dates, and  
A new life at 221B.

On the fourth day of Christmas, my Sherlock gave to me  
Four ash trays,  
Three near deaths,  
Two ruined dates, and  
A new life at 221B.

On the fifth day of Christmas, my Sherlock gave to me  
Five demon hounds,  
Four ash trays,  
Three near deaths,  
Two ruined dates, and  
A new life at 221B.

On the sixth day of Christmas, my Sherlock gave to me  
Six “notes” a-calling,  
Five demon hounds,  
Four ash trays,  
Three near deaths,  
Two ruined dates, and  
A new life at 221B.

On the seventh day of Christmas, my Sherlock gave to me  
Seven trains a-saving,  
Six “notes” a-calling,  
Five demon hounds,  
Four ash trays,  
Three near deaths,  
Two ruined dates, and  
A new life at 221B.

On the eighth day of Christmas, my Sherlock gave to me  
Eight vows a-giving,  
Seven trains a-saving,  
Six “notes” a-calling,  
Five demon hounds,  
Four ash trays,  
Three near deaths,  
Two ruined dates, and  
A new life at 221B.

On the ninth day of Christmas, my Sherlock gave to me  
Nine tarmac moments,  
Eight vows a-giving,  
Seven trains a-saving,  
Six “notes” a-calling,  
Five demon hounds,  
Four ash trays,  
Three near deaths,  
Two ruined dates, and  
A new life at 221B.

On the tenth day of Christmas, my Sherlock gave to me  
Ten lives a-wrecking,  
Nine tarmac moments,  
Eight vows a-giving,  
Seven trains a-saving,  
Six “notes” a-calling,  
Five demon hounds,  
Four ash trays,  
Three near deaths,  
Two ruined dates, and  
A new life at 221B.

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my Sherlock gave to me  
Eleven tricks to save me,  
Ten lives a-wrecking,  
Nine tarmac moments,  
Eight vows a-giving,  
Seven trains a-saving,  
Six “notes” a-calling,  
Five demon hounds,  
Four ash trays,  
Three near deaths,  
Two ruined dates, and  
A new life at 221B.

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my Sherlock gave to me  
Twelve seconds hugging,  
Eleven tricks to save me,  
Ten lives a-wrecking,  
Nine tarmac moments,  
Eight vows a-giving,  
Seven trains a-saving,  
Six “notes” a-calling,  
Five demon hounds,  
Four ash trays,  
Three near deaths,  
Two ruined dates, and  
A new life at 221B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and singing along! As always, kudos, comments, and constructive feedback are very much appreciated!


End file.
